This invention relates to various circuit arrangements for reducing the input-to-output offset voltage (hereinafter referred to as offset) and the offset drift (hereinafter referred to as drift) as a function of temperature inherent in a commonly employed unity gain buffer amplifier illustrated in FIG. 1. This prior art circuit has been described by Knitter and Zuch, Unity-Gain Buffer Amplifier is Ultrafast, Electronics, Apr. 27, 1978, pp. 124-126. The offset and drift of this circuit is dependent upon the difference of the base-to-emitter voltage drops in the NPN and PNP transistors employed therein. Given arbitrary NPN and PNP transistor types, this difference may be large.